All-Star Racing: Blackout
Overview All-Star Racing: Blackout is a crossover kart racing game developed by Activision, Toys For Bob, Beenox, Hasbro, Naughty Dog, and other companies. The game will feature characters from many different franchises and is said to be one of the most expensive and expanding games to date. It will be set for release in early 2020 for PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and other game consoles. Gameplay All-Star Racing: Blackout features the combined game mechanics of Crash Team Racing and Team Sonic Racing, letting players race solo or as a team of two or four. There are also plenty of game modes that can be played in the game's Adventure Mode, Local Arcade mode, Multiplayer mode or Online mode. Game Modes *Adventure Mode *Local Arcade **Single Race **Team Race **Elimination Race **Cup Race **Battle **Ring Rally **Time Trial **Relic Race **ASR Challenge **Crystal Challenge *Online/Matchmaking Mode *Pit Stop *Highscores *Grand Prix *Options Characters The game will have nearly 100 characters in it, each from different universes. The player starts with twelve characters. Other characters can be unlocked by completing certain objectives in the game's Adventure Mode or by unlocking them in the Pit Stop. The player also has the option of applying any Driving Style to any character they desire. (Speed, Acceleration, Balanced, Turn or Drift) *Starter Characters **Dr Pura (Original) **Mr L (Original) **Jak (Jak & Daxter) **Ashelin Praxis (Jak & Daxter) **Wall-E (Wall-E) **EVE (Wall-E) **Spyro (Spyro The Dragon) **Hunter (Spyro The Dragon) **Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Guardians Of The Galaxy) **Gamora (Guardians Of The Galaxy) **Twilight Sparkle (MLP: FIM) **Scrat (Ice Age) *Unlockable Adventure Mode Characters **Keira (Jak & Daxter) **Torn (Jak & Daxter) **Kleiver (Jak & Daxter) **Pinkie Pie (MLP: FIM) **Rainbow Dash (MLP: FIM) **Applejack (MLP: FIM) **Rarity (MLP: FIM) **Fluttershy (MLP: FIM) **Starlight Glimmer (MLP: FIM) **Rocket Raccoon (Guardians Of The Galaxy) **Drax (Guardians Of The Galaxy) **Groot (Guardians Of The Galaxy) **Nebula (Guardians Of The Galaxy) **Tron Bonne (Capcom) **M-O (Wall-E) **Auto (Wall-E) *Unlockable Pit Stop Characters **Elora (Spyro The Dragon) **Ripto (Spyro The Dragon) **Spike (MLP: FIM) **Discord (MLP: FIM) **Daxter (Jak & Daxter) **Pecker (Jak & Daxter) **Sig (Jak & Daxter) **Wade (Jak & Daxter OC) **Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic) **Blaze The Cat (Sonic) **Harry Potter (Harry Potter) **Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) **Havik (Mortal Kombat) **Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) **Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) **Erron Black (Mortal Kombat) **Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) **HAN-S (Wall-E) **PR-T (Wall-E) **VINGO (Wall-E) **Mantis (Guardians Of The Galaxy) **Pasadena O'Possum (Crash Bandicoot) **Finn (Adventure Time) **Jake (Adventure Time) **Bubblegum (Adventure Time) **Mordecai (Regular Show) **Rigby (Regular Show) **Benson (Regluar Show) **Skips (Regular Show) **Margaret (Regular Show) **Muscle Man (Regular Show) **Eileen (Regular Show) **Manny (Ice Age) **Sid (Ice Age) **Diego (Ice Age) **Buck (Ice Age) **Ellie (Ice Age) **Peaches (Ice Age) **Shira (Ice Age) **Stuart Little (Stuart Little) **Margalo (Stuart Little) **Gromit (Wallace & Gromit) **Edward Richtofen (Call Of Duty: Zombies) **Nikolai Belinski (Call Of Duty: Zombies) **(More to be added) Power-Ups Power are items received from ? Crates during a race or battle and can be used to attack opponents or aid the user a little. Collecting ten Green Eco during a race or battle turns the items 'Pack-A-Punched', upgrading the items. *Kunai - Pulls a racer in front towards the user. When Pack-A-Punched, the Kunai also burns the opponent, leaving them to slow down for a few seconds. *TNT Crate - A trap power-up dropped behind the user. When someone runs into it, they have three seconds to repeatedly hop around to remove the crate, otherwise it explodes. When Pack-A-Punched, the TNT crate is replaced with a Nitro crate, which explodes immediately on impact. *Rudy's Tooth - Can be thrown in a straight direction, but expires when it hits a wall. When Pack-A-Punched, Rudy's Tooth homes onto opponents in front. *Ray Gun - Green rays Can be fired to a maximum of seven shots. *Dodgeball Fury - Fires a salvo of bouncy rubber Dodgeballs out in front of you, which ricochet off walls until they hit an opponent or expire. When Pack-A-Punched, the Dodgeballs last longer. *Turbo Boost - Gives the player a quick speed burst. This speed burst also allows the player to squash opponents in the way. When Pack-A-Punched, the Turbo will give a faster turbo boost that lasts a bit longer. *Death Bat - Targets the racer in first place. When Pack-A-Punched, the Death Bat targets every other racer leading up to first place. *(More to be added) Race Tracks The game consists of over 50 tracks, each from their own respective universes. *ASR Originals **Prison Break (Original) **Haven City (Jak & Daxter) **Ice Caverns (Ice Age) **Central Park (Regular Show) **Pishkin Building (Stuart Little) **Canterlot Circuit (MLP: FIM) **Autumn Plains (Spyro The Dragon) **Polar Pass (CTR: Nitro-Fueled) **Hogwarts Circuit (Harry Potter) **Galaxy Joyride (Guardians Of The Galaxy) **Axiom Main Square (Wall-E) **Candy Castle Tour (Adventure Time) **Tottington Hall (Wallace & Gromit) **Kattlelox Island (Capcom) **Lin Kuei Freeway (Mortal Kombat) **Clockwork Pyramid (Team Sonic Racing) **Nuketown Zombies (Call Of Duty: Zombies) **(More to be added) *From Crash Nitro Kart **Inferno Island **Jungle Boogie **Tiny Temple **Meteor Gorge **Barin Ruins **Deep Sea Driving **Out of Time **Clockwork Wumpa **Thunder Struck **Assembly Lane **Android Alley **Electron Avenue **Hyper Spaceway *From Crash Tag Team Racing **Tiki Turbo **Pirates of the Carburator **Underwater Turmac (formerly named Deep Sea Driving) **Track & The Beanstalk **Once Upon A Tire **Evilosity **Fossil Fuel Injection **La Brea Car Pits **Tire & Ice **Dead Heat **Crash Test Mummies **Pyramid Pass **Uranus' Mine **Craters Of Jupiter (formerly named Crates Of Uranus) **Rings Of Saturn (formerly named Rings of Uranus) *Bonus Tracks **Twilight Tour **Prehistoric Playground **Spyro Circuit **Nina's Nightmare **Koala Carnival **Gingerbread Joyride **(More to be added) Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:Racing Games